Orland Park Place
Orland Park Place is a Shopping Center in Orland Park, Illinois that was a full, two-level indoor mall that was constructed in 1981, directly across 151st Street from the Orland Square Mall. It was remodeled into a shopping center in 1999. Some current anchor stores are Bed Bath & Beyond, Marshalls, Stein Mart, DSW Shoe Warehouse Barnes & Noble, Kohl's, Nordstrom Rack, K&G Menswear, Dick's Sporting Goods and Hobby Lobby. Orland Park Place is one of three major shopping center in Orland Park. Orland Square Mall and Orland Park Crossing are the two other major shopping centers in the city. History Opening Orland Park Place was built in 1981 and was obviously smaller in footprint from Orland Square, and it consisted of three anchors. Montgomery Ward was situated on the north end facing 151st Street, Wieboldt's was on the east side facing 94th Avenue, and MainStreet (later Kohl's) flanked the south end. In addition, there was a Sportmart location which was situated on the west side facing US-45, precluding a spot where a theoretical fourth anchor could have been built. Problems Since opening, Orland Park Place was a failed project. Multiple owners, bankruptcies, and foreclosures left only two tenants in the mall, anchors Montgomery Ward and Kohl’s. Over the years the Village of Orland Park had reviewed numerous proposals which attempted to make it a profitable enterprise. None proved feasible until HSA presented its ambitious plan. Solutions Because Orland Park Place sits directly across the street from Orland Square Mall, a plan had to be developed that would provide an alternative to the type of shopping in the much larger, regional mall. Due to the complicated nature of redesigning the structure, the project was burdened with extraordinary cost. While the Village had a long standing position opposing municipal assistance, HSA was able to craft a proposal that benefited the Village through additional sales tax revenue and increased property taxes, along with a finished product that is now a source of pride. Through the creation of a TIF, Orland Park was able to bridge the cost gap and allow HSA to finance the project. HSA came up with an ambitious plan to “de-mall” by opening up the main portion of the property and reconfiguring the space to make it marketable to some of the best retailers in the country. HSA worked very closely with the Village, the school boards, and several taxing bodies to make this a viable project. In the end, this proposal made economic sense for everyone involved. Dead Mall In the late 1990's, the mall area had been closed off, although people can view the scope of the two-level atrium through the window of the Ward's mall entry door. By the time 2001 rolled around, Ward's had filed bankruptcy for the last time and its stores were subsequently shuttered. Since Wieboldt's had already disappeared back in the mid-1980's, this left Kohl's as the sole remaining department store. There are no longer any entryways to the structure from the 94th Avenue side. Shopping Center Redevelopment In 1999, the shopping center was redeveloped with Barnes & Noble, Bed Bath & Beyond, DSW Shoe Warehouse and other stores. In 2000, Buca di Beppo Italian opened southeast of Kohl's. PNC Bank was built in 2002. In April 2003, Galyan's opened in the former Montgomery Ward spot. Also in 2003, Sportmart was converted into Sports Authority. Olive Garden opened in 2004. In October of that year, Galyan's was converted into Dick's Sporting Goods. Three Strip Plazas were built from 2005 to 2007. In 2008, Wickes Furniture went out of business. In 2009, Nordstrom Rack opened in the former Wickes Furniture. In 2011, Sports Authority moved to the old Circuit City in Orland Towne Center. The old location became a hhgregg. Also in 2011, Ross Dress for Less opened in the former Old Navy spot. CompUSA became TigerDirect several months later. In 2015, TigerDirect Closed followed by hhgregg, which filed for bankruptcy two years later. K&G Menswear relocated to The Old TigerDirect Location. In July 2018, Ashley Furniture opened. Hobby Lobby opened in the former hhgregg in early 2019. Mall Area The mall area is located between Nordstrom Rack and Ross Dress for Less. It features two floors and only features Bed Bath & Beyond, Marshalls, Stein Mart and DSW Shoe Warehouse. Marshalls is on the first floor, while Bed Bath & Beyond, Stein Mart and DSW Shoe Warehouse are on the first floor. The four stores feature store entrances. Back Side Stores that are accessed from the back are Dick's Sporting Goods, Buybuy BABY, Marshalls, Bed Bath & Beyond, Stein Mart, Binny's Beverage Depot and Kohl's. Current Anchors * Barnes & Noble * Bed Bath & Beyond * Marshalls * Stein Mart * Kohl's * DSW Shoe Warehouse * Nordstrom Rack * Dick's Sporting Goods (formerly Galyan's) * Kirkland's * Penny Mustard Furnishings * K&G Menswear * Binny's Beverage Depot * Ashley Furniture * Hobby Lobby Former Anchors * CompUSA * Sports Authority * Cost Plus World Market * Hhgregg * Sportmart * Galyan's * Wickes Furniture * TigerDirect * Office Depot Restaurants * Olive Garden * TGI Fridays * Jamba Juice * 94 West See also * Orland Square Mall * Orland Park Crossing * Orland Towne Center Gallery Dick's Sporting Goods At Orland Park Place.jpg|Dick's Sporting Goods Hobby Lobby.jpg|Hobby Lobby Olive Garden.jpg|Olive Garden Ashley Furniture.jpg|Ashley Furniture Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Illinois Category:Shopping Centers Category:Shopping Malls Category:Outdoor Malls Category:Shopping Centers with Multi-Level Stores Category:Redeveloped Malls Category:Buybuy BABY-anchored Properties Category:Former Wickes Furniture-anchored Properties Category:Former Cost Plus World Market-anchored Properties Category:Kirkland's-anchored Properties Category:K&G Menswear-anchored Properties Category:Olive Garden Locations